


In Which Bucky Needs You to Remind Him

by beardandbooty



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Trigger Words, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Slight winter soldier angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardandbooty/pseuds/beardandbooty
Summary: Bucky being teased then he suddenly and briefly being trigged into Winter Soldier Mode and needs be calmed down.





	In Which Bucky Needs You to Remind Him

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on the B+B tumblr: "Can you do one when you are teasing bucky and like he becomes Winter Soldier ( I know it doesn’t make sense but ShIT) and then you get him to calm down. pls. Thanks."

Bucky had promised to be good, promised to let you be in control and he was doing surprisingly well considering how much of a little tease you were being  
You were straddling him, sitting just above where he really wants you. God, he could feel how wet you were for him.

All he wanted was to bury himself between your thighs. But he said he’d be good so his hands stayed planted just under your chest, his thumb lazily circling your nipple as he his eyes wandered down your form. The form that arched its back so beautifully when he had a finger inside you, the form that repeated his name like a prayer when he was fucking you, the form that was currently hovering over him, wanting nothing else but to make him squirm and make a moan fall out of those pretty pink lips.

Your mouth is on his neck, murmuring his name and soft praises against his skin between hungry open mouth kisses. Your hands moved lower, pressing against his abdomen, coming dangerously close to the waistband of Bucky’s tight boxers. He moaned when your hand grazed the outline of his cock and palmed him lightly before taking your hand away all too soon.

“Don’t do this to me, sweetheart,”

The cool metal of his hand presses harshly against your ribcage, deliciously sliding down your hot skin to stop at your hips. When you finally pressed yourself against him, giving him the friction that he was begging for, a strangled sigh escaped Bucky. He tightened his grip on your hips, pulling you down closer to him while he bucked himself against you. All he wanted was more of you, all he wanted was everything you had to offer him.

But he suddenly stopped, his fingertips pressing into your hips enough to leave bruises and after a moment you knew why. It was only a brief scent, a passing breeze through an open window, but it was enough.

Rust and the biting smell of an old furnace.

It was a momentary return to the darkness of the Winter Soldier that Bucky had existed in for so long. And so something shifted, you felt Bucky further tense underneath you as you lifted your head up to keep eye contact with him. You were still straddling him and that’s right where you needed to be.

You didn’t have time to wonder where the scent came from and it really didn’t matter, all you saw was Bucky and the way his metal arm locked, his fingers balling themselves into fists against your bruised hips. All you saw was the way his jaw clenched so tightly when he cocked his head slightly as if he were back in that chamber hearing all those words. All you saw was his eyes and the way they went hazy, unfocused and in a different place, in a different mind.

Your voice softens as your hands lightly graze his skin drawing small patterns on his chest, a reminder to him that you were here and you feel him attempt to control his memories and his triggers.

“Buck, tell me that story again, about Coney Island and that day when the sky was so blue that you wanted to dive into it,” Your hands are firmly on his chest, your fingers pressing against his skin and he knows that it’s real and it’s everything that matters. You’re everything that matters.

You kept going, pressing yourself against him, reassuring him that the darkness was done, “Tell me about the first time you pulled me into you, like fucking magic. Tell me about the first time I was on top of you.”

His arm shifts slightly, the metal pieces readjusting themselves as if he’s resetting his mind, bringing himself back down. You place quick kisses along his collarbone still murmuring against his skin and you feel his taut muscles slowly relax.

“Or let me tell you about how soft your name is when it tumbles from my lips. Let me tell you about how Steve looks at you, with a gentleness that he only has for you. His buddy, his pal, his Bucky. My Bucky. Our Bucky.” A softness returns to his features at the repetition of his name and his lips part trying to take in more air. He slowly unfurls his fists, gently placing his hands back on your hips as if he were afraid to touch you again.

He was breathing heavily and after a few moments, he finally focused his gaze on you again. He’d seen enough anger and destruction for countless lifetimes, he deserved all the gentleness in the world so you keep your voice soft and low and your hands go to either side his face, almost enveloping him in your touch.

“There are those stupidly pretty eyes," you couldn’t help but smile and let out the big breath that you hadn’t realized that you’d be been holding and you lean forward and press your lips to his,

He’s always hesitant to touch you after an episode like this but when you playfully grind your hips into his, he can’t help but kiss you harder. He pulls back and puts his forehead against yours, a small, tired smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

“You still wanna fuck me after that little episode?” His voice is quiet as if he’s expecting you to reject him but who could ever reject the Bucky Barnes? Certainly not you.

You would give him the fucking world if you could, but all you’ve got to offer in the moment is yourself but there’s something in the way his hands are gripping your hips that makes you think that he’s okay with that.

“I mean, I couldn’t have you go all hazy on me. I haven’t even gone down on you yet. I couldn’t have you missing my best moves, now could I?” You wink at him and run a hand down his chest stopping short at his boxers. You glance up at him again with a small smile before you begin where you left off.

God, he’d gone through hell for an eternity and you were his reward. You, beautiful and innocent and kind you, were sitting on his lap and grinding into him and he knew he this was heaven or as close to it as he was going to it.


End file.
